


At the Touch of You

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Eyes Turned Skyward [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Wings, Dom Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Sub Tony Stark, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Bucky is already waiting for Tony in the living room when he enters. It’s the small hours of the morning when the rest of the team is asleep. Bucky had been asleep too up until a few hours ago when he had felt Tony slip from their bed and head for the workshop. He’d waited a bit to see if Tony would be coming back to bed but he’d thought even at the time that Tony was having a bad night. So he’d left their bed as well and headed out into their kitchen to prepare two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of apple slices before asking JARVIS to tell Tony that he’d like to have a grooming session if he was in the workshop because he couldn’t sleep and not because he’d had an idea.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Eyes Turned Skyward [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629319
Comments: 14
Kudos: 211
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	At the Touch of You

**Author's Note:**

> Title: At the Touch of You  
> Collaborator Name: iam93percentstardust  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988460  
> Square Filled: N3 - Free Square  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Winteriron  
> Rating: M  
> Major Tags & Triggers: Wing!fic, Alternate Universe - BDSM  
> Word Count: 1.8k

Bucky is already waiting for Tony in the living room when he enters. It’s the small hours of the morning when the rest of the team is asleep. Bucky had been asleep too up until a few hours ago when he had felt Tony slip from their bed and head for the workshop. He’d waited a bit to see if Tony would be coming back to bed but he’d thought even at the time that Tony was having a bad night. So he’d left their bed as well and headed out into their kitchen to prepare two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of apple slices before asking JARVIS to tell Tony that he’d like to have a grooming session if he was in the workshop because he couldn’t sleep and not because he’d had an idea.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Tony says though a big yawn as he steps off the elevator.

“I know you didn’t,” Bucky promises. He doesn’t want to tell him that he didn’t because it’s not true, Tony _did_ wake him even though he was trying to be quiet. After everything Bucky has been through, just about _anything_ could wake him up.

Tony makes a beeline straight for him, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s middle to hug him. “You’re warm,” he murmurs.

“That’s me,” Bucky says amusedly. “The walking, talking space heater. You up for a grooming session?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Alright, come on then.” He picks Tony up, waits as he wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist, and takes them out to the living room. He settles Tony on the ottoman and then passes him the apple slices and hot chocolate.

“If you want them,” he adds as he sits down behind Tony, taking a sip from his own mug.

“I always want,” Tony says and stuffs an entire apple slice in his mouth. “Yum.”

“Gross,” Bucky says mildly.

Tony tilts his head back, glaring at him upside-down. Bucky smiles, leans down, and kisses the tip of his nose. Tony bends even further back so he can stick his tongue out and lick the tip of _Bucky’s_ nose.

Bucky laughs as he wipes at it, saying fondly, “Brat.”

“You know it,” Tony agrees. “Now are you gonna groom me or not?”

For a moment, he thinks about saying, “Not,” just to see what he will do but he doesn’t really need to pick a fight at this hour so instead he just reaches out and runs his fingers gently along the top edge of Tony’s left wing. Tony shivers and goes still, turning around to face forward.

He sips at his hot chocolate as Bucky carefully pushes feathers back into place, smooths down the ones that are ruffled, and cards his fingers through the ones that have nothing wrong but deserve a little love anyway. They had showered before bed and Bucky had washed Tony’s wings then but even the short amount of time that he had spent in the workshop was enough to get a little oil and grease on some of the feathers and he reaches for the warm, wet washcloth he’d prepared earlier for this purpose.

Tony jumps a little when Bucky touches the washcloth to his feathers and he pauses. “Doll?” he asks.

“Wasn’t expecting it,” Tony says, sounding just a little hazy. Bucky wishes he’d thought to grab a mirror or situated them in front of the TV, something with a reflection so he could see what Tony’s face is doing. From his voice, he sounds like he’s starting to drop off to sleep but he could just as easily be on the verge of subspace.

“You down, sweetheart?” he asks, starting to resume his movements with the washcloth.

Tony shakes his head, fidgeting a little. It tells Bucky just as much as if he’d said the words aloud. Tony is excellent at remaining still when he’s down but not so much when he’s up and lucid, not that that’s something Bucky minds. He loves Tony when he’s quiet and still and he loves him when he’s active and talkative. Both versions are still Tony.

He sets the washcloth aside and gently fluffs out the feathers he’d just cleaned. Tony gives a tiny shake, scattering water droplets everywhere like a dog just come in from the rain. Bucky closes his eyes, feeling a few of the droplets splatter against his closed eyelids.

“Feel better?” he asks dryly once Tony’s done.

Tony hums and leans back against him, resting his head in Bucky’s lap. There are only a few more feathers that need to be smoothed back into place, all in close reach, so with one hand, he pets his head and with the other, he fixes the last couple of feathers. Once he’s finished, he looks down at Tony’s upturned face, gaze trailing over the half-closed eyes and the blissful expression. Tony has always loved being groomed, ever since they first started doing this way back when Bucky moved in, but it’s become something _more_ for them after they started dating.

Often it’s the prelude to a scene, sometimes it’s the last thing they do before going to bed, and if they have the time, they _always_ have a grooming session before one of them goes on a mission but no matter the reason, it’s always something intimate for them, something special. Occasionally, when they both have the time to indulge, Bucky has spent hours grooming Tony’s feathers, carding his fingers through the soft down well after every feather is back in its place and straight and smooth.

They both have the time right now but it’s late and he doesn’t know how tired Tony is, so Bucky brushes his hands over the wings one more time and then leans forward to whisper in his ear, “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Mmm,” Tony hums, sounding as peaceful as only a good grooming can get him. “No.”

“Ready for bed then?”

“Not that either.”

Confused, Bucky starts to ask what it is that he wants but then Tony reaches behind him, grabs his left wrist, and pulls it around his waist to his lap. And Bucky understands. He doesn’t know how he missed the bulge in Tony’s sweatpants when he was literally staring down the length of his body but, possibly because he’d been so distracted by the look on Tony’s face, he did.

He sees it now though and the smirk on Tony’s face tells him just what he’s supposed to do with it.

He runs his fingers up the length of Tony’s cock and tells him, “There are no tissues out here.”

Tony shrugs. “Pants are right there.”

Bucky gives him a dubious look. The last time he made him come in his pants, Tony complained loudly for three days about “These are Armani, Bucky!” and “A thousand dollars, Bucky!” and—

“These are _sweatpants_ , Bucky!”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “And you’re gonna have to walk back to our bedroom in ‘em after we’re done here.”

“No, I won’t. You’re gonna carry me,” Tony says smugly.

He starts to argue back and promptly shuts his mouth. Yeah, that’s probably true. He’d do just about anything if it meant he could carry Tony in his arms.

“Fine,” he grumbles though he isn’t really upset and Tony knows that. “You win.”

He reaches into Tony’s sweatpants and wraps his hand firmly around his cock. The head is slick with precome, telling him that he’s been hard for at least a little while, but the rest of his cock is still dry and Bucky’s hand must feel just barely on the painful side of pleasant.

Still, Tony tosses his head back into Bucky’s chest, moaning.

“Feel good, baby doll?” he asks, swiping his thumb over the head to spread some of Tony’s precome around.

“Mmhmm,” Tony says breathily.

He sets up a rhythm: slow, sure, and firm, just the way Tony likes it. His own cock is firming up in his pajama pants and he reaches into his pants with his other hand to jack himself off in time with his strokes on Tony’s cock. Tony is making breathy little sounds, high-pitched and wanting as his hips jerk into Bucky’s hand. Deliberately, he slows his strokes and loosens his grip until he’s running only a single finger up the length of the vein on the underside. Tony all but sobs and writhes, trying to follow Bucky’s hand.

“Easy there,” he murmurs and takes his hand away entirely. His fingers toy with the waistband of Tony’s sweats, half-wanting to push them down so he can see. Tony has such a gorgeous cock, thick and curving a little to the left, it just seems a shame that he can’t see it as he jerks him off. But no, Tony hadn’t wanted to make a mess so he leaves the waistband where it is and dips his hand back inside, circling the tip of Tony’s cock before he wraps his hand around it again.

Tony’s getting a little riled now, desperate and needy, and that’s exactly what he doesn’t want tonight. He wants Tony calm and sleepy, ready to go back to bed instead of down to the workshop again, so he changes up his rhythm, strokes them both hard and fast until Tony is panting.

“Come on, baby doll, let go for me,” he urges.

Tony stills for an instant, teetering on the edge, and then orgasms, arching into Bucky’s hand. He groans as the sight pushes him over the edge as well, spilling into his own hand. As they’re both coming down, he wipes his hands on their respective pants, grinning when Tony makes a grumpy sound.

“You said I could,” he reminds him.

“I was hoping you’d catch it.”

He laughs outright at that. “I did,” he says. “But I can’t pick you up with my hand all messy, now can I?”

Tony makes another grumpy noise but then holds his arms up for Bucky to lift him, which he gladly does. Tony’s right. Bucky loves carrying him and if that means he has to ruin another pair of Tony’s pants, he’ll gladly do so. He picks him up, settling Tony on his hip as he sets off toward the bedroom.

“You want another shower before bed?” he asks.

Tony shakes his head. “Just a washcloth,” he says drowsily, just as Bucky had planned. He hides a smile in Tony’s hair.

He sets him down on the bed, strips them both, and tosses their soiled clothes in the laundry before heading into the bathroom. By the time he’s come back out, Tony, however, is already sound asleep. He smiles fondly to himself, leans over to kiss Tony’s brow, and quickly wipes him down to save them both the complaining in the morning, though he tries as best as he can to keep him from waking back up. And only when he’s done does he shift them both under the blankets, curling up beside Tony to hold him close as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
